


Covert

by saturni_stellis



Category: Line of Duty
Genre: Alleway Kiss, Big Bad Ted, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis
Summary: Steve is investigating Hastings. After being found following him, he has to make up a quick excuse.





	Covert

**Author's Note:**

> So the series 5 trailer came out today and my shippy heart knows no bounds. Also they're really playing up this Big Bad Ted thing aren't they. But God he looks good when he's being a bad boy. So this kinda just happened.

Steve's back pressed against the cold, hard wall. It was still damp from the rain, and it soaked into the back of his blazer, forcing him to regret leaving the office without his coat. 

“Why did you follow me?” 

The dark voice, close to his face, didn't have the light-hearted ring to it he'd become so used to after so many years. Steve swallowed, uncomfortable under his superior's weight. How could he tell him the truth? Their relationship was based on a solid foundation of trust, but if Hastings found out he was investigating him... even suspected him?

He needed to think of an excuse and fast. He shifted his weight, but Hastings' hand pressed harder against his shoulder, forcing him back further against the wall. It was dark and damp, and the streetlight at the end of the alleyway flickered. Steve's eyes searched everywhere, flitting between Hastings' ice-cold glare and his mouth. 

He evaluated his situation, and calculated all possible outcomes in that split second deciding to take the biggest risk, one that could've cost him his career. After all, if Hastings found out the real reason he was trailing him, it could’ve cost him more than his job. 

“Because of something I've wanted to do for a long time, Sir,” Steve whispered, and he tugged at Hastings' coat lapels, pulling him forward while reaching up to kiss him. Their lips touched for a few seconds, Steve pressing hard and with a hunger he didn't realise he had, before Hastings pulled back sharply, staring down at Steve in shock.

The Sergeant waited... waited for a fist in the face or for his badge to be ripped from his pocket... but neither of those things came. Instead he was pinned against the wall again, enveloped by the overwhelming press of Hastings' body and suddenly Hastings had covered his mouth with his own. Hastings' hands were everywhere... one in Steve's hair, tugging, gripping, pulling at it... another at his waist, rubbing up and down his back and coming round to his chest, twisting the fabric of his waistcoat in his fist. 

Steve's mouth, open and full of Hastings' tongue, moaned without even meaning to, his hands exploring Hastings with the same fervour. When they parted, Steve's mouth hung open as though he wasn't ready to stop. In the back of his mind, he wasn't... 

Hastings stared down at him, an almost sickeningly satisfying grin spread across his face. He pulled at Steve's hair hard enough to make him gasp in pain. Sucking air through his teeth, Steve's legs shuddered and heat pooled at his groin. 

“That was a convincing lie, son,” Hastings said, his face still close enough that his breath brushed Steve's lips. “I wonder how far you'll go to keep it up?” 

It was Steve's turn to smile. As he looked up at Hastings, he reached between the Superintendent's legs. Hastings merely raised an eyebrow. 

“As far as I need to, Sir.”


End file.
